Bloom
'WIP. Reconstructing. ' Bloom is a RainWing dragonet living in the Rainforest Kingdom. She attends an academy at the Southern Rainforest Kingdom. Description Bloom is an average sized RainWing dragonet. She keeps her scales a light ocean blue, with teal edging her wings. Bloom knows how to make a pattern of flowers to appear on her scales, which can be of any color she chooses. Usually she makes a strand of purple and pink flowers to appear on her wings, adding more onto her other scales when needed. She has a sky blue underbelly. Although Bloom chooses light blue as her base color, she might also be vibrant orange and gold depending on her mood. Bloom's eyes are a rose pink. Bloom is not much good at shooting venom, since her accuracy is bad and she can hardly control the amount she shoots. However, she is good at climbing and camouflage. Bloom can hold on to even the thinnest of branches and hide herself in the treetops decently. Bloom is fairly good at tree gliding, which she has a great passion in. Personality Bloom is a cheerful, optimistic dragonet, although she is quite childish. She often likes to prank her friends and family with her skills. Her parents speak of her as a talented child, and she is proud of her climbing abilities. However, Bloom is very timid when it comes to handling problems. Due to always being protected by her parents, she is not much good at solving problems on her own, and would more likely cry instead. When she is in danger, she will be too afraid to shoot her venom. Bloom is very good at concealing her feelings from showing in her scales, but she cannot control the pale green that appears when she is scared. Around her friends, Bloom shows a very friendly, playful and harmless dragonet to them. Her friends enjoy having her around. Bloom enjoys making new friends and would try to befriend any dragon at first. If they are mean, she would just ignore them. Bloom has a passion in tree gliding. Since she knew how to climb trees, she slowly enjoyed tree gliding as well. She is quite the best at camouflaging in school (among RainWings) and also one of the best in tree gliding. Bloom hates using her venom, especially on another living thing. Bloom is quick-thinking and more on the free-spirited side. She is not a rule-follower, and would eagerly offer to prank anyone. History Bloom was born in the Rainforest Hatchery like other RainWings. She hatched around the same time as a few other RainWings who attended the academy. At a young age, she discovered her ability to camouflage decently and climb trees quickly. Her parents discovered her talents and sent her to the academy. At first, Bloom is nervous about school, but quickly warmed up to other dragonets. She made two friends, Tiffany and Sinopia. They are always seen together after that. Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Citrus And Mint) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters